Sympathy for the Tortured
by 1ObsessiveMaben
Summary: In the events before The Hobbit/The Lord of the Rings, we see Gollum and a young human girl he keeps captive, start to form a close relationship. Forcing Gollum/Smegal to decide who his real precious is.
1. Chapter 1 - Fishing

**Hello imaginative friends! So this is my first Fan-fic, though you will probably tell by reading this, and for the longest time I've been trying to think up a great concept for my first Fan-fiction. And for a while, I had remained stuck. But recently, I thought up the idea of creating a story based on one of my favorite fictional characters...Gollum! Don't be afraid to brutally express your comments on this first Chapter, because trust me...I might need it. :P**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings series. Though if I did, I would probably mess it all up.**

The broad space in the dark murky room seemed to be full of silence. Then again, that's how it usually is. But today, that was our great advantage. We love the silence! The silence is our best friend. In Fact, the silence is the most perfect friend you could have. He's smart, funny, he listens to us, and he never says anything to us at all. Not a peep. Doesn't he sound wonderful precious?!

Yes. Yes he is precious. Many other friends talk so much that they never shut up! But silence isn't like those nasty friends. We can trust the silence. Silence will never betray us. But silence is also useful in other ways. Like hunting our prey. Just like the fishes. The juicy scrumptious fishes. And when it is nearby, silence is there to make the fishes think that there is nothing going on, and everything is all peaches. Then we come in, and we take a bite into the tasty fishes.

Thinking about the delectable treat suddenly makes our mouth very watery. We slowly notice there that the vision in our eyes become more dizzy. And the balance in our body starts to be slightly wobbly.

"Oh precious, we are so hungry!" I groaned while having my hand on my stomach, with desperation on my face.

"Oh, you're the only one? I'm starving too Precious! All because you can't catch a stupid little fishes. You idiot!" Gollum snarled.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up! Don't yell at me! It wasn't Smegal's fault. We haven't found a fish in the stream for days!" I cried.

"Oh lord, you really are that pathetic! There could be a swarm of fishes right now, teasing us for not seeing them! Because you're too stupid to remember to catch the stream daily." said Gollum.

"I'm not stupid!" He Pauses for a moment with a look of distraught "Fine! I'll check."

While hesitating at first, we turned our heads to look at a small shallow stream that was at a far distance from us. So we then start to slowly crawl on all fours towards the stream to search for food. As we started getting closer and closer, our anticipation for the thought of the juicy sea creature grew even more worse. Once our head looked down at the cool fluid of water, our rough dirty face went blank just waiting for a fish to snatch.

"Were getting impatient now precious. If you make us starve any longer, our bones might turn to dust!" snapped Gollum.

"I know! I know precious, I know! But, it's just that those fishes are stupid! And fat! And it hates us!"I cried with an emotional voice. When after that last word I say, suddenly in the water there was a splash with a tail along with it which alerts us.

We pause for a moment staring at the fast moving tail for confirmation, then our eyes spread out wide in excitement "FISH!" We screeched. When we instantly lunged towards the swift moving fish in the water. With both of us wrestling with each other, and having a strong grip on its center, with us forcefully moving the tasty fish close to our teeth. Until we both took a big sloppy bite of its head. Which suddenly makes our face change to a smirk.

"EATEN!" we shouted, following a us jumping up and down in victory, along with a satanic giggle. "We did it. We did it. Finally." We then instantly searched in our loincloth, and pulled out a golden ring "And it was all for you. Without you, we would still be eating bugs off the rocks in this cave. Without you we'd be lost. My love. My pretty. My precious."

Then in blink, we see a misshapen blur dropping face down with a high pitched scream. The impact of the blurry objects fall made us fall backwards from shock. And the scream sounded very odd. It was a scream we've never heard before.

For a couple of moments, I just stayed on the ground. Hesitating whether or not I should stand up and see who had broken in my space. Then I look right at the precious, and stare at it for a while, "Well I didn't ask for seconds precious, but who am I to stop you."

 **That's right! I'm leaving you with a one-liner. :) That's it for now, and I do promise more will happen in chapter 2 besides just hunting fish...trust me. Write your review and tell me what you thought of this first chapter. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2 - What kind of meat precious?

**Hello smart people! I'm back. :3 And I definitely guarantee that this chapter will be more exciting than the last chapter. Unless you liked the last chapter, in which case ignore this comment. :D**

 **Chapter 2 - What kind of meat precious?**

We slowly but surely rise our weight up, and faintly tiptoe to see what caused that sound of the fall. Just to check and see what possible danger now lurks in this little cave of ours.

Actually Precious, maybe there's a chance that the disturbance isn't really a danger to us at all?

What? Please tell us your joking. Please! Precious there have been other times when you have said some pretty stupid things. But this, this is a new low. Even for you Precious.

Its not stupid! It seriously could be just nothing. It could be a...a...a rock!

A rock? You think a rock fell into our cave? Well that's impossible, because if the blur was a rock, then it would make a small thump sound. While the real falling object's sound shook the ground!

It could be a really big rock.

This is why I should be the only narrator Precious. Anyways, as we got closer and closer to the blurry object, we saw that it wasn't a blurry object at all, but a body. Except, a body that we've never laid eyes on. And yet, it does look to have a lot of meat on it. It could fill us up for an entire week Precious! Or better yet, TWO!

As we got even closer to the strange creature, we noticed more of its features. Its hair wasn't dirty, greasy, repulsive, but instead smooth. And had a heavenly sense with it. And the hair's color seemed to be very Fiery Red. Not the kind of red like blood red, but more of a morning dawn red. The beast also looked to be wearing raggedy clothes. But the thing that we found most peculiar was that this creature wasn't hideous. It didn't have a beard, hairy legs, fangs, drool dripping down, or a hunched back. It seemed so...pure. Not like anything we've ever encountered.

Its still ugly though Precious. We both than noticed that the lightly creature's eyes were closed. Probably because she is resting, or dead. Oh, wouldn't it be lovely if this beast was already dead!? It would make eating the beast so much easier.

But suddenly we see the silent creature start to squirm its body for only a few seconds. "I-I think it moved. Smegal saw it move." Whispered Smegal with panic in his soft voice.

"Shh! Hush precious! If it is alive, better that we attack it with surprize, rather than waking it now." We ordered while still keeping a quiet voice.

But without warning, one of the beasts eyes open. "I-it's awake. T-trespassers!" We shrieked with terror.

The creatures drowsy face had changed daftly from confusion to fear, "Aaaaaaaaaghh!" The beast screams.

We then gasped, taking a step back due to the nasty thief's yelp. To scare it off precious, we then hissed at the beast to scare it off. But it just fell back more, still having that stupid look on its face.

"G-g-goblin. Goblin! I'm gonna be eaten by a blood hungry Goblin." The creature says in a very worrisome way.

We pause blankly for a few moments just to let that insult sink in. "Goblin? How dare you say such things! I am no dirty Goblin! I am going to eat you, but I'm no filthy goblin!" We assured.

The creature then cowers in fear from that comment we made. "Well if you're not a goblin. Than what are?" The nasty thing asked hesitantly in fear.

"What am I? What am I? I think the real question is, what are you? We've never seen any meat like you precious. Never. We've seen orcs before, we've seen dwarves before, we've heard many stories about trolls. But you precious, you are something new. He could be an Elf precious." We puzzled on our response for a minute. "Nah, he has much more meat than an actual Elf does."

"I beg your pardon?! I am not fat! Nor am I a he. I have you know I am a lady." Reassured the lady...whatever that is.

"A lady? Oh, we definitely have never had a lady for a meal before precious." We explained.

"Well if your going by specifics, I'm really a human." The creature lady reassured. We keep hearing answers from this thief precious, but they just turn into more confusing answers.

"Human?! Oh we've never eaten human before! What's it like? The taste, the flesh, the smell, the texture, the flavor? What is it precious? Wha-what is it?" Smegal poundered through our observations on this confusing being.

"Well, there's only one way we can find out precious, by first taking a small bite, and then eating it whole!" We hissed at the human lady who then gets startled by our sudden scare.

The young human lady hesitates to say another word, with a traumatized face "P-please mister. Please don't eat me!" The human lady whimpered.

"Oh I don't think you decide that precious," We taunt while drawing closer to our prey.

"No, please! Look I didn't mean to invade your privacy sir. It was an accident, honest! I just fell through that hole up there." The human lady explained.

Our jaw drops from shock of our dinners comment "Hole?" We asked with a glare while slowly looking up at the hole, confirming what the human lady stated. Then we started a growl at our treacherous prey, "Where are they?!" We demanded.

"They? Who are they?" The human lady stupidly asked.

"The others! The thieves, the trespassers, they'll take the precious away from us! All of them! Just like you!" We accused with devious tone in our voice.

"Others? No, no! There are no others, it's just me and you." The human lady explained.

We growled at the human "Liar!" We yelled.

"I'm not lying! I ran away from home, my parents were planning my life out without my own consent. So I went searching for a place far away from them, but instead i fell down from that hole and it landed me here. Okay? I came alone." She confessed.

From a glare to a slowly changing smirk, we looked at it precious with intriuge. "Alone? Far away from loved ones, you say precious?" We asked mysteriously while grabbing a nearby big rock and hid it behind our back.

"Y-yes." She answered fearfly.

With that response, we circled around her behind her back, "Well, well. Isn't that intresing precious? Because the best part of being alone precious, is that no one can hear you scream." We whispered as our arm was slowly lifting up while we were behind our victim.

Then when the weak human delicately turned her full body around to face us precious, we hit it in the head with our rock! And she fell face down, staying silent.

 **BAM! Literally. I promised you that this chapter will be exciting, and boy do I like to keep my promises. ;) Anyways sorry this one was lengthy compared to the last. Hopefully, I'll get the next chapter out soon. And if you want to put your insight on this chapter, feel free to put a review for it. :D**


End file.
